Four Becomes Three
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Based off the episode 'Big Time Reality.' Well...sort of. It was inspired by it at least. Contains slight spoilers for the episode, but nothing that is really TOO revealing. The viewers of BTR's reality show voted to eliminate one member of BTR.


**A/N: When I first read the synopsis for 'Big Time Reality,' and before I watched the new episode, I thought something like what happens in this story would happen. I mean I hoped it wouldn't, but I feared it would. I wanted to get this out before anyone else did something inspired by the new episode. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Four Becomes Three**

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were in Griffin's office huddled around his RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid laptop computer. The finale of Big Time Rush's reality show had aired, and the viewers voted to eliminate one member of Big Time Rush. Millions of votes had been cast.

"The band member who finished in fourth place, getting the fewest amount of votes, is James," Griffin announced.

"Yes!" James exclaimed in delight.

As per Griffin's stipulations, that meant that James would get a "bonus" of one million dollars. Just as important, if not more important, James was still a part of Big Time Rush. Carlos and Logan were starting to sweat now that the realization set in that either one of them could have been voted out of Big Time Rush by the viewers. Kendall, on the other hand, looked indifferent, and somewhat…_bored_.

"The band member who finished in third place is Carlos," Griffin said.

"Oh, thank God!" Carlos commented, raising his head to the heavens.

And then there were two. Logan knew he had a 50/50 chance of being kicked out of Big Time Rush. As he awaited the results, he had a feeling of déjà vu. It made him think of when Wayne Wayne was going to replace a member of Big Time Rush. Back then, Griffin, Gustavo, and even _James_ thought Logan would be the one who got the boot.

Even when it came to their reality show, their "neighbor" thought Logan would get voted out. Kendall told Logan off camera that even _Katie_ thought Logan would be eliminated. Logan was completely beside himself. Why did everyone think that if anyone got kicked out of BTR, it would be him?

Meanwhile, Kendall was convinced that he would be the one to get voted out of BTR, but frankly, he didn't care. He didn't even try to win the viewers' support. He never spoke on camera. He never revealed any scandalous gossip in confessionals. He thought the whole reality show idea was stupid, and he didn't want cameras following him around everywhere capturing his every move.

"Now for the moment of truth, the band member who got the second highest amount of votes is Kendall. Which means that Logan is the one who is getting kicked out of Big Time Rush," Griffin stated.

"What?" Kendall shouted, incredulously.

"Of course," Logan muttered under his breath.

"What about his melodramatic romance with Camille? Logan doesn't deserve to get kicked out of the band! If anyone deserves to get kicked out of the band based on our reality show, it's me! I was the one who boycotted this whole stupid idea from the beginning! I'm the one who refused to cooperate!" Kendall ranted.

"Yeah, but the viewers have spoken Kendall, and besides, I'm sure one million dollars will cheer you up," Griffin said.

"No, it won't!" Kendall retorted.

James and Carlos had sobered up in a hurry. Their joy at being one million dollars richer each was long since forgotten. The gravity of their situation hit the two of them like a ton of bricks. Logan was going back to Minnesota. He wasn't a part of Big Time Rush anymore.

Logan looked to be on the verge of tears. He was struggling to keep his tears at bay, but he was quickly losing that battle. He was so frustrated. He was so disappointed in himself. All the hard work he put in, and for what? None of that even mattered anymore.

Griffin pulled something out of his suit jacket pocket. It was an airplane ticket. A _one-way_ airplane ticket back to Minnesota. He shoved it against Logan's chest with perhaps a bit more force than was necessary.

"You have one hour to go back to The Palm Woods, pack your bags, and get to the airport. Your flight leaves in two hours," Griffin said.

"Griffin, you can't be serious!" James remarked.

"Please reconsider," Carlos begged, clasping his hands in front of him.

"My decision is final. The clock is ticking, Logan," Griffin replied.

XXXXX

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Katie, and Mrs. Knight were at Gate 2B at LAX. Logan had been eerily silent during the whole ride to the airport. Even now that they were at the airport, it was almost like he was mute or something.

"You're not mad at me, are you, Logan?" Katie asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katie. Why would I be mad at you?" Logan replied in a monotone voice.

"I know Kendall told you what I said about you; you know, about how I thought you would be the one voted out. I mean Kendall tells you _everything_," Katie answered.

"I'm not mad," Logan responded.

"Can I hug you goodbye then?" Katie asked uncertainly.

Logan took a knee, and opened his arms. Katie flung herself at Logan, unable to stop her tears from coming. Logan returned the embrace, and rubbed the back of her head, making shushing noises the whole time.

After Katie got done hugging Logan, she went over to her brother, who wrapped an arm around her. She leaned against his side, and continued to cry.

Mrs. Knight stepped forward next. She had raccoon eyes due to the fact that her tears were ruining her makeup. Logan stood back up, and Mrs. Knight embraced someone who over the years she had come to love as though he were her own son.

"This is so wrong," Mrs. Knight sobbed.

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "It is what it is. Thanks for everything, Mama Knight. I couldn't have asked for a better guardian," Logan said, even going so far as offering a small smile that failed to reach his eyes.

When Mrs. Knight finished hugging Logan, she had to go and sit down, because her knees were wobbling so badly. Katie left her brother's side, and took a seat next to her mother, lying down with her head on her mother's lap.

Kendall stepped forward next. He embraced Logan as well. Kendall was the leader. As such, he wanted to stay strong for the others. He couldn't cry in front of them. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. However, he could feel his resolve starting to slip away.

"Our little Logie," Kendall said, as he affectionately tussled Logan's hair. "I promise you that I won't rest until I get you back on the band."

"It's okay, Kendall," Logan replied.

"No, it's not!"

"Look, Griffin is the C.E.O. It's like he said before, he can do whatever he wants."

Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing. The monotone sound of Logan's voice frankly was starting to creep Kendall out a bit.

"So that's it, then? You're just going to give up?" Kendall asked, pulling away from Logan, and keeping him at arm's length.

"What other choice do I have?" Logan replied.

"You have a choice, Logan! You _always_ have a choice!"

"You think this is easy for me? Well, I've got news for you, Kendall, it's not! I feel like such a failure! I feel like I should have done more! Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have been voted out! I feel like the past year or so was a complete waste of time! I mean all my blood, sweat, and tears I put in was all for nothing! But you know what? That's not even the worst part! Do you want to know what the worst part is? The worst part is that I have to say goodbye to the three people that have been a constant in my life for the last eleven years of my life! Honestly, more than anything else, that scares me! I don't know what I'll be like on my own because I've never been away from you guys! What if it turns out that I'm nothing without the three of you?" Logan shouted, tears cascading down his face.

Kendall felt bad. He wanted Logan to show emotion; he got his wish. Logan was showing emotion now, and then some. He hugged Logan once again, much tighter than before. He was embracing Logan so much that it was almost like he was bear hugging him.

"Kendall…I…can't…breathe…" Logan said.

Kendall released his hold on Logan, who immediately started gasping for air like a fish out of water. His lungs took in the oxygen they so desperately needed.

Seeing Logan so distraught unnerved Kendall. He gave into his emotions, and tears started streaming down his face. James, Carlos, and Logan all had shocked looks on their faces. Their leader was crying. Kendall was…_crying_.

Carlos walked up behind Kendall, and tapped him on the shoulder. Like Kendall, and Logan, he too was crying.

"Hey…it's…my…turn!" Carlos sobbed.

Kendall reluctantly let go of Logan. As soon as he did, Carlos threw his arms around Logan with such force, that Logan nearly fell backwards. Carlos rested his chin on the crook of Logan's neck.

"Who…am…I…going…to…go…ghost…hunting…with…now? Who…am…I…going…to…go…treasure…hunting…with? You…and…I…are…the…Good…Luck….Patrol….remember? You…know…lucky?" Carlos said in a high-pitched voice while waggling his fingers.

Logan's heart broke as he took in the sight of his devastated, helmet-wearing best friend. Carlos should never cry that much. Heck, Carlos should never cry at all. Instead, he was supposed to be happy, carefree, fun-loving, and energetic.

Logan's tears fell even harder having heard the emotional wreck Carlos had been reduced to. Logan and Carlos almost seemed to be having a mini-competition over who could hug the other the hardest. Every time Carlos would hug Logan tighter, Logan would respond by tightening his embrace on Carlos. They continued on like this to the point where it was a wonder either one of them could still breathe properly.

Logan wanted to say something to Carlos; _anything_. There was just one small problem. It felt like his words were stuck in his throat. He just stood there trying to blink away the myriad tears that clouded his vision.

"Now boarding, Flight 2320 flying non-stop from Los Angeles to Minneapolis/St. Paul," a flight attendant announced over the intercom.

"That's me," Logan said sullenly.

"No! Logie! Don't go! Please don't go!" Carlos wailed.

Kendall and James had to literally pry Carlos off Logan. Logan hung his head in shame as he approached the concierge desk. He handed his boarding pass to the airport staff member.

Carlos buried his face in Kendall's t-shirt and cried his eyes out. Tears continued to leak out of the corners of Kendall's eyes, and his bottom lip quivered. James just came to a horrible realization: he didn't get to say goodbye to Logan.

James took off running towards the concierge desk. Maybe if he ran fast enough, he could get there in time. James never recalled running faster before in his life.

"Logan!" James shouted, his voice wavering.

Logan let other passengers walk ahead of him, as he stood in the doorway. To James' dismay, the door shut before he could get there. He gazed through the window at Logan who was waiting for him. He put his hand on the glass, and James placed his hand on top of Logan's hand.

"Logan!" James cried out even though Logan probably couldn't even hear him through the door. "What am I going to do without you? You're my roomie! You're my best friend! You're my…_brother_!"

James had to stop to regain his composure. He was pretty sure that people were staring at him like he was some sort of freak, but he couldn't care less. His tears fell unchecked. James didn't even bother to wipe them; he just let them fall.

"I'll call, text, and e-mail you a gazillion times everyday! I promise! I'll do it so much that you'll get sick of me, but I don't care!" James exclaimed.

Logan's head jerked violently as his body was racked with sobs. It was with a heavy heart that Logan turned his back on James, and started to walk away. He had a flight to board after all.

"Logan, wait! No! Don't go! Come back! Please! What about my goodbye? You never said goodbye to me!" James screamed at the top of his lungs.

His knees gave out on him, and he dropped to the carpeted floor. He jiggled the door handle even though it was locked. Maybe if he jiggled it enough…

"Young man, I'm going to have to ask you to stop," a female airport staff member said, grabbing James' hand.

James continued to jiggle the door handle with even more force than before. So many tears fell from his eyes that he couldn't even see the door handle that he was jiggling.

"You're causing a scene. If you don't stop now, I'll have to call security," the female staff member warned.

It took the combined effort of the female staff member, Kendall, Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight to get James to finally relinquish his vise-like grip on the door handle. Kendall, James, and Carlos shared a three-way hug. Mrs. Knight held Katie. To an outside observer, one would think that they were at a funeral or something.

This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. Big Time Rush was about _four_ hockey players from Minnesota! Not three! Logan had always been just as much a part of Big Time Rush as Kendall, James, and Carlos.

The boys knew that Logan would at least get to see his family again. But in a weird sort of way, it felt like they had just lost a custody battle over Logan. They couldn't help but feel like Logan belonged with them. It had always been just the four of them. Now, thanks to Griffin and his stupid reality show, four had become three.

**The End**


End file.
